Counting is Not Always Good
by Quatre the Kitsune
Summary: PG13 just incase. just a stupid thing I wrote. Not good a summaries, okay?!


Kitsune: I am now writing something, at 3:00 in the morning. Do you know how dificult that is?! ;_;  
  
Sanku: Not to mention the fact that you got that song 'Why Not' stuck in your head.  
  
Kitsune: If my cousin would stop listening to radio disney at the most 'INAPROPRIATE' times at full blast, I would not have to have that song stuck in my head!!! *glares at said cousin*  
  
Sanku: It's not her fault, ya know. *sweatdrop*  
  
Kitsune: Yes it is. *glares at everything*  
  
Miroku: Um... Sanku, Angel, please get away from the deranged author.  
  
Sanku: Okay dad. *now has larger sweatdrop*  
  
Kitsune: I'm NOT deranged! I'm disturbing. ^.^v  
  
?!?!?! Disclaimer?!?!?!  
  
Kitsune: *pulls out a VERY small piece of paper* um... computer, Sketch Book, Taco Bell's little Hot Sauce Packets(don't ask) , empty Sobe Drink bottle (SOBE YOURSELF!^^), heavy small box on top of piece of paper on top on dead smushed spider, um.... nope don't own IY!!!  
  
?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Somewhere..... (miroku's POV)  
  
Ugh, So bored. I was bored and the group was doing this monthly thing. The monthly thing was that we go up infront of everybody and do a speech about why they should be the temporary leader this month. I didn't want to be the leader this month, so I droped out. Kagome set this up in, what she said, a school president like thing.  
  
We are going to start the speech thing in a few minuets, I'm not going to be paying attention to it cause It's always boring. Now I'm even more bored then before. They take so long to think up of a speech. Oh, I'd also like to note that Sesshomaru is on our side now. He kept saying that his father kept haunting his dreams saying that if he didn't help his brother and stop trying to take the Tetseiga, he will keep haunting his dreams. Right now, Sesshomaru is much more open. Myoga is here too.  
  
Wow, I didn't know that the ground was so fastinating. Okay, they are starting now. When I'm bored I really like to count things. The problem is, that when I count my hearing goes weird. But I don't care. How screwed up can a stupid speech be? So, I counted everybody's fingers and toes.   
  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. great. 10 down, what ever fingers and toes are here minus 10 to go.  
  
Okay, Shippou is starting the speech this month. I was too busy counting his fingers and toes and only caught a bit of what I think is what he said in his speach. Aperanty, a stupid speech can bo extremly screwed up. His was creepy.  
  
"If I was the temporary leader, then we run around and scream like little sissys! And during the intire time we do that, we do it butt nakie and while doing the hokey-pokey! Then we will act like doggies and piss all over the place. Then we will go to the nearby village and greet those of a differant gender! If you don't vote for me then I will take your privates, cut them off, and then tie them around your neck! MWUAHAHAH!!!"  
  
I don't know if I should be laughing or be down-right terrified. I hope nobody votes for him. Next is InuYasha. I hope he has a decent speech. My foot is going numb. ow, cramp. IunYasha's was short.  
  
"Choose me as the monthly leader, or hurt badly. um. please."  
  
Wow, I bet InuYasha had been thinking all month for the word 'please' I'm impressed. I think that InuYasha's will be the only one close to decent. How many people are left? um. 1.2.3.4.5. wow. 5 left. I stoped counting for a while to see an ant. It was in a little car. With a little picnic basket. The little car stoped and the ant came out and went to a little bench with other bugs. Is the spider supposed to be there? I see a little, what did Kagome call them? Oh yeh, A little drum set. I think I'm going crazy. Next is Kirara. What is Kirara doing there? The ant is talking to me. Ooooooooooo.....  
  
"Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow. MEOW!"  
  
She want's Meow Mix 24/7. Wonderful. It seems that Sango and Kegome don't want to do the monthly speech thing. Their not ready. I started counting the hairs on Sesshomaru's fluffy tail thing. At least I think it's a tail. No mister ant, I don't think that the spider is supposed to be there. Mister ant got eaten by the spider. No mister spider, I don't want to go to dinner with you.  
  
Now It's Myoga's turn. I'm already scared. Who knows what this guy is going to say after hearing the others speeches. I was up to 50 and had at lots minus 50 left. Myoga was looking at his paper trying to memorise what ever is writen on it. I was beginning to get a headache. Probably from counting too much. He finally memorised his paper. That's when I started to count the goosebumps on my arm.Talk about counting too much. Seesh. So when I heard that bloodsucker's speech it was just weird.   
  
"We must all have up to 50 goosebumps on our skin at all times. (Gee, I wonder where THAT came from?) That is a very important part of how many goosebumps we have to make counting them more easier! (Myoga, your speaking my language!!^^) But of course there is the issue of wiether we like to move from our waking spot or not!!! I have solved the problem! All you have to do is tie me up to a tree and leave me there for a very very long time! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
I stopped counting and froze. This guy was crazy. Although the thought WAS very tempting. I started counting again to ignore the rest of the stuff he was going to say. I'm SO happy that this is the last one. Sesshomaru was up at the front of everyone with his sword with him. Now I am so terrified I think I'm going to piss on myself. I stared at the sword hoping that it wouldn't suddenly come to life and attack me. Thinking scary things I only scary things. Strange how your mind works, ne?  
  
"If you don't choose me you will be torchered for all eternety. Then I will scrach your eyes out and watch you wither in pain and then I will sell your brain to the body slaming people and watch them smush it. Then I will burn your body and feed it to the sharks. After that I will give you back your life and then piss all over you. And then I will cut off your privates. After that I will repeat. If you do vote for me we will have prettyful pink bunny rabbits to ride on and cuddle to the prettyful rainbow. Then we will frolic around the prettyful flowers butt nakie. After that we will spend time with the Teletubies and Barney! Isn't that good?!"  
  
It was the 'what we will do if you vote for me' part that made me piss in my pants. Now It looks like I'm sitting in a puddle. I choose InuYasha and vowed not to count again unless my life depended on it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kisune: And there is my story!  
  
Sanku: Your weird. 


End file.
